


That's not sexy

by eternalshiva



Series: Mass Effect: Kaidan x Shepard [17]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Husks, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m.. uh, I’m not sure rolling around on a pile of Husks is the best resting place." His brow was knitted together, worriedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's not sexy

**Author's Note:**

> COFFEEANDBIOTICS asked: 1, 23, and 30 for (female) Inquisitor/Cullen (if you want to spice it up, I'm always open for FShenko). If I'm only allowed one then I'm happy to go on anon and send you the rest like that. I mean ... anons might ... send those ... Anons that would totally not be me. ♥
> 
> #23: A sexy touch in a not necessarily sexy place (Kaidan x F!Shepard)

_His fingers are divine_ , Shepard thought, as he pressed down on the knot just at the base of her calf. It was hard to reach of course, her gear was in the way but the charlie horse had knocked her out of her Vanguard Charge and she’d collapsed on a pile of something gooey. 

"Shepard?" Kaidan was peering over, trying to catch her attention but she had her eyes closed, a grin plastered shamelessly on her face.

"Yes, Major?" She sighed out his rank, almost purring. Kaidan swallowed concerned that his thoughts had taken a dip in the forbidden zone, considering they were in the middle of combat. 

Real combat - not just a simulator. 

Shepard rolled over, shotgun laying down across her abdomen while he followed the knot up her leg and loosened it even further. 

"I’m.. uh, I’m not sure rolling around on a pile of Husks is the best resting place." His brow was knitted together, worriedly. Shepard’s eyes immediately popped open, and she looked under herself. 

Her gaze met the hollowed one of the Husk, its mouth open in a wordless scream. Her lips pulled back in a grimace and she straightened up, pulling her leg out of Kaidan’s miraculous fingers. 

"I guess I shouldn’t be fan-" he pressed a gooey finger against her lips, hushing her effectively. 

"Please, do not put that image in my head." 

She grinned, wiggling her butt in the pile of goo and made moaning sounds. Kaidan tried to be grossed out but in the end he only laughed.


End file.
